Penalty Game
by Yaoifan101
Summary: Yami is sick of Joey fawning over Kaiba. He wants to have some fun with him, so he forces Joey into a penalty game after losing a duel. Warning -Rape! Yaoi Dragonshipping Yami/Joey mentions of Puppyshipping


Joey cracked open his eyes moaning silently. He blinked a few times as his eyes flickered across the room. Everything was stone. The almost chamber like room was very dimly lit by the two candles placed on the walls to his left and right. Before he could make any other deduction about the rooms condition a numbness began to make itself present in his arms. He reflexively tried to move his arms in order to restore some stimulation to them.

He widened his eyes when he felt something cold constrict around his wrists and tug them backwards.

"Huh?" he asked looking over his shoulder to see his wrists chained to the wall. His brow creased in confusion, "What the hell.."

The last thing he remembered was playing Duel Monsters with Yami.

Everything after that just seemed like a blur. He groaned suddenly as a wave of nausea swept over him. He felt winded..almost like he had been running for miles. His breaths came out ragged and uneven. He allowed his head to lean back against the stone wall and let his eyes close.

The sound of soft footsteps reached his ears.

His eyes reopened at the sudden sound. The footsteps got louder and closer to him, his heart began to race and his pulse sped up. The sound echoed off the walls and sent it right back to him; even louder then before.

Where was the sound coming from; he hadn't recalled seeing any doors or hallways when he woke up. How could there be footsteps in here when he was the only one in the room. Joey swallowed dryly and kept his dilated pupils trained on the darkness in front of him.

A figure then stepped out of the shadows.

Joey's eyes widened; he gaped, barley able to get out any words, "Y-Yami?"

Said spirit looked down at the captive with an almost sly smirk. Joey blinked in bewilderment staring up at the boy, who was staring at him with a predatory gaze, his amethyst eyes glinting with lust.

.../_Wait what!/_ A chuckle emitted the other; the familiar baritone voice sounding in Joey's ears.

It sent chills down his body and gave him a sense of dread. Yami stepped forward his dark eyes firmly locked on the duelist.

"You lost."

Joey blinked in confusion. Lost? Lost what? Yami seemed to grin at the confused look on his face and knelt down in front of the blonde. He lifted his hand up and gently traced the others cheek with the tips of his fingers.

"Perhaps you shouldn't have been thinking about Seto.." he said in a lingering voice.

"W-What?" he asked. "I-I wasn't th-thinking about him," he argued. He bit down on his lip when Yami's fingers pressed down a little harder this time.

"Don't try and lie to me Joey," he said. "I know all about you two...Here, I can read your thoughts like an open book."

Joey stared at the yami. "W-What are you talking about...Where am I?" he asked.

"..You're in a penalty game...I told you you lost." he stated again. Joey's eyes grew slightly smaller at the sound of the word. Just the word gave him an awful chilling feeling inside.

"P-Penalty game?"

"Yes, it's what happens when you lose a duel. Here I can do whatever I want to you..I can hear everything in your head." His hot breath ghosted over Joey's cheek making the boy shudder.

/_Is that why I feel so strange all a sudden?/_

"Of course it is little one," Yami's voice interrupted. "After all these games are for my enjoyment."

Another sultry grin spread over his face, "But that doesn't mean that you can't enjoy it too."

"H-Huh?"

"You lost because you were thinking about him. You know it." he whispered leaning closer to his ear. Joey shut his eyes feeling the Pharaoh's feverish breath brushing against his ear.

"N-No..No you're wrong." he argued.

"Oh, but I'm right...you know I am," he taunted his teeth catching the shell of the younger boys ear. Causing Joey to vocalize a surprised and pained cry. He shut his ruby colored orbs again and gritted his teeth slightly trying to overcome the strange feelings taking over him.

"No..no" he chanted.

"Stop lying to yourself Joey." Yami's voice came out as smooth as silk. "All those mistakes you made were because you were thinking about _him_." he ratiocinated. His other hand dipped down to rest on the boys stomach.

Joey began to squirm; it felt as though Yami's fingers left fire on his skin. Little tendrils of flames sizzling and burning his flesh in a way that was not entirely unpleasant.

"About his face, his voice," Yami recited into his ear, enjoying the sounds of Joey's suppressed moans while his hand moved downwards to rest on his knee. He ever so gently ran his palm down the blonde's leg caressing his inner thigh causing Joey to voice another undignified yelp.

"His _mouth_."

Joey bit down hard on his lip when he felt the yami lick his ear. Every single touch the older boy gave him sent rushes of ecstasy through his veins. The tri-color haired boys head moved down to his neck; his pink tongue teasing the sun-kissed skin. Joey kept trying to suppress the sounds that were trying to get out; trying so desperately to fight the feelings of excitement and arousal.

"His smell, his hands, his _touch_," he said sharply, grabbing the blonde between his legs. Joey's crimson eyes shot open finally unable to contain the loud moan that he was fighting back. The sound was music to the yami's ears, the wondrous noise sending a wave of satisfaction through him.

"Isn't that right Joey?" he asked smirking against the blonde's neck. Joey felt his body reacting against his will. Every touch left fire, his voice made him shiver, his lips made him squirm.

Joey nodded finally; his body trembling. The sound of snicker assaulted his ears.

"That's right." he purred out smearing his lips up the side of his neck.

/_No no this can't be happening!/_ Joey thought panicked. There was no way this was real.

"Oh, but it is happening puppy," Joey's eyes widened.

/_..T-That...that's what Seto always calls me./_ he thought; the brunette returning to his head.

"I know..but Seto's not here is he?" he asked tauntingly. He lifted his head up so that he was staring down at the boy. He then wrapped his fingers around the youth's chin; tilting his head up.

Joey's glassy eyes stared back at him.

"No.." he answered smugly. "Right now you're all mine." he whispered his lips brushing against the blonde's own flushed ones. The touch sent sparks through Joey's body. The lips pressed down firmly against his own, deepening the kiss. Joey shut his eyes knowing he was powerless to fight the older boy off.

/_No this isn't right! I love Seto! He's the only one who can do this to me...he's the only one./_

Joey's body betrayed his own thoughts though. He felt Yami's tongue brushing against his bottom lip. And he knew he shouldn't! He couldn't!

But he did.

He blindly opened his mouth allowing the violating tongue to delve into his awaiting mouth.

/_No...it's not Seto./_

Everything in his heart and his head told him this was wrong. But his body felt too good to care.

/_But it's not him../_

Yami finally pulled back leaving a small line of saliva connecting the two of them. Joey panted heavily due to lack of air. Yami chuckled amusedly wiping his chin with the back of his hand.

"You're right..I'm not him..but that doesn't matter right now." he stated smugly. His voice dripping seductively,"Right now you're mine Joey, and I'm going to make you feel ten times better then Seto ever did."

Panic rushed through his veins, fear radiated from him in hot intense waves. He knew what Yami was implying. And he didn't want it! He didn't want this at all...but he did.

Yami grinned, "Don't deny it, Joey. I know you want it." he hissed grabbing his chin, forcing the crimson eyed child to meet his eyes. "You want me to touch you..just like he did."

"No I-I," he stuttered helplessly, wanting to deny everything, but knowing he couldn't.

"You want it, and I'm going to give it to you." Yami said lowly,almost growling. A cruel grin spread across his face. "I'm going to make you forget all about him." Joey couldn't stifle the moan when the older boy pressed his knee in between his legs.

Caressing his now overly sensitive and all too responsive body. "See, Joey. I can make you feel good."

/_No you can't, o-only Seto can make me feel good./_ He argued mentally. His attempted resistance only seemed to make Yami chuckle.

"Oh my dear, you'll soon see that you're very wrong." he mocked. The blonde gasped sharply when Yami's teeth bit down on his exposed throat. His tongue licking roughly up the side of his neck; making him groan loudly, finding himself unable to contain anymore of his noises. The duelists almost fang like teeth, scraped over his sun kissed skin most likely leaving marks on his once flawless appearance.

Joey let out a whimper feeling the others slender hand slide under his shirt. His fingers teasing his heated flesh, toying with his body as if he was some type of game.

"Don't be scared little one," he crooned his voice sounding anything but caring. "I'll make you forget about him. Just wait. Soon you'll be screaming my name."

Joey shook his head sending his golden hair flying from his flushed face.

/_I won't! I love Seto! No matter what you do to me..I'll pretend it's Seto./_

Yami snickered at that. "Go right ahead puppy...but soon I'll be the only person you can think of." he promised eerily.

Yami reached down unzipping the boys jeans at a murderously slow pace. Ruby eyes clamped shut as he felt his pants being slid off his legs completely. He could feel the egyptians hand reaching into his boxers and was powerless to stop himself from letting out a string of gasps and groans when the hand grabbed him.

/_Just pretend it's Seto doing this to you.../_

Instead of seeing Yami, Joey tried to imagine his dragon. He pictured his soft brown locks, pretending he could feel them tickle his face. He pictured his captivating crystal blue eyes, staring down at him. And he pictured his beautiful pale skin, pressed flush against his body. He only hoped the illusion would stay.

He pretended that he was laying on a bed instead of this chamber. He imagined Seto kissing him, touching him, caressing him.

"S-Seto," Joey said breathily. Yami looked up at Joey and felt an irritated frown working its way onto his face. He wanted that damned boy out of Joey's head so he could have his fun.

/_Hm. Go right ahead and imagine your dear Kaiba...but soon its going to be me./_

Joey panted rapidly as the hand stroked him; sending waves of pleasure through him. He could feel pre-cum dribbling down his length; he whined and moaned, twisting against his bonds. He cried out feeling the boy latch onto his neck, while his fingers tore his shirt in half, ripping it from his body leaving him almost bare.

"Ohh ah!" he cried out feeling his orgasm growing closer. Yami grinned against his neck enjoying the delicious noises emitting the blonde's throat. Amethyst eyes glinted wickedly as he brushed his thumb over the head, bringing the youth over the edge.

"Gah!" Joey cried out cumming hard over the violating hand. Yami snickered, feeling overly pleased with himself, his eyes drifted up to look at his captive's face.

Joey's face was twisted in pleasure as he came down from his high. His cheeks were stained with a dark pink, his eyes closed and his skin glistening with sweat. His mouth hung open allowing him to take long breathless gulps of air, making his chest heave. Yami licked his lips at the pretty sight laid out in front of him.

Joey yelped when he felt his boxers being yanked down. He kept his eyes shut tightly knowing that if he saw _him_ the picture in his head would be ruined.

"No," he whimpered out. Yami looked back at him as he unzipped his own pants quickly ridding himself of them along with his boxers. Feeling eager to have the boy's naked body pressed against his own.

Joey jumped when he felt two fingers shoved into his mouth. He remained still for a moment..he didn't want to. He didn't want this!

"Do it dog." Yami ordered grinning complacently. Joey felt himself shiver, but forced him to picture Seto. He slowly began sucking on the fingers running his tongue over the digits; wetting them thoroughly.

/_Seto. It's Seto./_ Joey thought desperately. He felt the fingers leave his mouth and let out a sigh of relief. Until he felt a finger press against his entrance and enter him without warning.

Joey's eyes flew open suddenly as he cried out in pain.

/_Oh no!/_

Joey could feel himself crumble when he saw that the person in front of him was Yami. His illusion melted leaving him with cruel reality. "Oh yes."

The spiky haired teen leaned forward kissing him hard sliding his tongue into his mouth. Invading every corner of it, forcing himself closer to the teen.

/_No...its...its not Seto../_ Joey thought brokenly as he cried out loudly. Yami's fingers teased him, entering him slowly; sliding in and out of him. Pleasuring him.

Joey moaned and groaned and cried out guiltily. "That's right Joey, you know it feels good." he mocked.

"N-No..." he replied. Yami smirked sliding a third finger into the boy, forcing them in deeper brushing them against that spot inside of him.

"AH!" Joey yelped. Moaning loudly making it echo through the room. "Se-to mmhmm!"

/_I don't want this I want Seto!/_

The fingers then slid out of him. Leaving him empty once more and Joey felt foolish for thinking it was over. He felt the egyptians hands grab his hips hard, forcing his legs even further apart.

Scarlet eyes opened to look up fearfully at the former Pharaoh. He could feel the head pressing against his entrance and he prayed that this wasn't happening. But Yami's cruel grin only crushed those hopes.

Joey's eyes filled with agony as a searing pain ripped though him when Yami rammed into him.

"AH!" Joey screamed as he was entered. He panted roughly tears welling in his eyes, Yami buried himself fully in the younger boy letting out a pleasured groan when he felt the delicious heat wrapping around his length.

"Does it feel good Joey?" Yami asked making the boy shake his head. "You're lying...I can hear it in your head."

"S-Seto.." he said again. Yami pulled out of him almost completely before pushing back in making the young blonde cry out.

"Seto!"

"Oh come now Joey..you know it's not him. You're mine now, Seto's not here, only me. And that means you're _mine_," he said darkly snapping his hips forward again forcing himself in harder and deeper.

Joey felt hot tears run off his face as he shamefully moaned feeling pleasure consuming him. It felt good.

/_I can't help it! It does feel good..ghh./_ That crushed the young Wheeler. It killed him to admit that he was enjoying every moment of this awful act. He hated knowing that the others touch pleasured him.

Yami grinned at the admittance, feeling overly pleased with himself again. He rammed back into the golden haired boy, this time hitting his prostate dead on.

"YAMI!" Joey cried out. His eyes shot open filling with horror; tears glittering in his rosy orbs. "N-No..Oh no."

Yami sneered sinfully at that. "I told you Joey, I'm going to make you forget all about him."

/_No./_

Joey felt a mix of things; pain, pleasure, shame, guilt. He liked it. He loved it. He loved all of it.

He moaned and screamed he begged and whimpered. He screamed his name.

And he couldn't stop.

He cried out feeling Yami cum inside him. He panted heavily hearing the egyptian doing the same. His hot breath ghosting over his face as he caught his own breath.

He whimpered feeling the older boy slide out of his sore battered body. He opened his eyes, his vision blurred through tears. He looked up to see Yami already dressed though.

Grinning at him; much like when he first came in.

"I told you so, I made you forget about Seto.." he said. Joey mewled softly when Yami leaned down placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"..I'm sorry Seto.." he whispered against the older teen's mouth. Yami blinked looking at him as he leaned back up, but merely chuckled.

"Still thinking about dear Seto. Hm?" he hummed. He shrugged putting his hands in his pockets. "Haven't you learned Joey...thinking about him will only end up getting you into trouble in the end." he said shaking his head gently, while turning around walking back towards the shadows.

Joey looked down large tears falling down his flushed face. Shame overriding his senses. He brought his legs up to his chest and grimaced at the pain that radiated from them. His naked body trembled as he curled up in a mock ball.

/_I'm so sorry Seto./_

"I only would have hoped that this ordeal would have taught you that." Yami breathed out. Walking to the shadows of the room, to leave the blonde to himself for awhile. "Don't think about him again during our duels..after all, you wouldn't want another penalty game." he warned snickering as he walked into the darkness letting it consume him.

"...Or would you?" he asked snickering loudly. Joey shut his eyes hearing the voice echo off the wall and hit him. Taunting him and tormenting him with the sound of his laughter.

He sobbed silently to himself.

...

"Joey!" Yugi cried out again staring down at his friend. He was sitting at a table with his head laying on the top, his deck laying forgotten beside him.

He widened his eyes, seeing small tears drip off the young blonde's face.

"Yami, do you know what happened to him?" Yugi asked frantically looking at his yami, who stood beside him. Yami looked down at Joey, knowing exactly what was wrong with him.

"..No aibou..I'm afraid I have no idea." he lied. Yugi leaned over his friend worriedly hearing him whisper something.

"..Seto.."

END

**_oh..my..god..i fucking suck i can not believe i wrote that i wanted to write something and this came into my head and i think it turned to crap at the end..i like dragonshipping actually but i thought this would be a good plot and by the way everyone I LIKE dragonshipping and I LIKE yami i don't think he's an asshole or evil however i had to make him evil for this story I'm sorry! GOMENASAI! Yeah...also I wrote this fic during my last yugioh faze...however never actually got around to posting it so, I looked through it again improved some punctuation added some shit and made it not suck and here we are! Well I hope you like it this will be the first sex fic I post for yu-gi-oh so be kind. And note it's not as good because most of the base was written almost a year ago. Please don't hate me! _**


End file.
